Poseidon's Daughter
by Angel10856
Summary: This is a story of Percy's little sister named Angelina is a daughter of Poseidon yet blessed by all the gods.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Everyone has been told that they were unique in their own way but never have been told that the greek golds were real and that you were a daughter of one of them. Well I have, my name is Angelina Marie and this is my story.

Angelina POV:  
When ever I go outside boys would look at me with lust in their eyes like I was a new toy and girls would just look envious of me.

I never understood why that happened I'm just a normal girl with a flaring temper. Though most people (boys) think I'm Aphrodite with my curly brown hair, baby blue eyes and freckles. I was always the one who was in the back of the class, and never spoke.

Though everything changed when I went tubing with my sister.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Ever thought that you were dead, well that was the felling that I got when I almost drowned.

My sister and I were on a tube that was being pulled by a boat. My sister is younger than me by 2 years and has straight dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes and is a little chubby.

Well back to the subject the tube that I was on was very old and had two seat that you sit on and hold on tight. We have been doing this for years and my dad that is my stepdad, my mom has told me that my real dad was lost at sea so I never got to meet him.

Well in the boat my stepdad was wiping the boat in figure 8s and was pulling us around the boat. Like I was telling you the tube was very old so it had rips and tears in it, so on the final whip me and my sister flipped over and when I landed it was a cushion but for Kelly she landed on me.

We rebounded off of each other we sort of did cartwheels over to the other side of the bay. When I opened my eyes it was so clear like if I was on land.

I saw many things fish crabs and the murky floor, thought what most surprised me was that Kelly was sinking to the bottom and it looked like she was choked by her goggles. I quickly swam over to her, her life jacket was lost so I gave her mine.

She floated up to the surface, though I got distracted. I thought I saw a Trident pointed in a direction, but it was just my imagination messing with me.

I started swimming up and when I arrived I noticed that Kelly was being pulled into the boat and my mom frantically searching the water for me. But when my stepdad started the boat, my mom looked like she was praying to the sea.

I began to feel really tired, so I saw the trident again and heard

'I love you my daughter, your brother will be happy to meet you' but my eyes were slowly closing and I felt the water carried me out the bay and into the ocean and north.

**Author note: hope you people like my book please give me some ideas of what the next chapters should be like. I had a snow day today happy thanksgiving. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Ever thought that you were dead, well that was the felling that I got when I almost drowned.

My sister and I were on a tube that was being pulled by a boat. My sister is younger than me by 2 years and has straight dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes and is a little chubby.

Well back to the subject the tube that I was on was very old and had two seat that you sit on and hold on tight. We have been doing this for years and my dad that is my stepdad, my mom has told me that my real dad was lost at sea so I never got to meet him.

Well in the boat my stepdad was wiping the boat in figure 8s and was pulling us around the boat. Like I was telling you the tube was very old so it had rips and tears in it, so on the final whip me and my sister flipped over and when I landed it was a cushion but for Kelly she landed on me.

We rebounded off of each other we sort of did cartwheels over to the other side of the bay. When I opened by eyes it was so clear like if I was on land.

I saw many things fish crabs and the murky floor, thought what most surprised me was that Kelly was sinking to the bottom and it looked like she was choked by her goggles. I quickly swam over to her, her life jacket was lost so I gave her mine.

She floated up to the surface, though I got distracted. I thought I saw a Triton pointed in a direction, but it was just my imagination messing with me.

I started swimming up and when I arrived I noticed that Kelly was being pulled into the boat and my mom frantically searching the water for me. But when my stepdad started the boat, my mom looked like she was praying to the sea.

I began to feel really tired, so I saw the triton again and heard

'I love you my daughter, your brother will be happy to meet you' but my eyes were slowly closing and I felt the water carried me out the bay and into the ocean and north.

**Author note: hope you people like my book please give me some ideas of what the next chapters should be like. I had a snow day today happy thanksgiving. **

Chapter 2:

**A/n sorry for the long wait I have many other stories I have to update so I'm just getting to this one so without further a due chapter 2**

***NOT EDITED***

I felt like I was rocking back and forth, and with that motion I soon feel asleep.

When I awoke the sun was shining brightly in my eyes, and when opened them I saw many people crowding me.

Doing the first thing that came in my mind,

I screamed really load!

Though when people hear me scream, they think I'm a banshee. I guess that I was really tired, so within seconds I was passed out.

When I awoke for a second time today I only saw one person beside me and he was a blond with blue eyes and when he noticed that I was awake he quickly came over to cheek on me.

"Glad you are awake sleeping beauty. My name is Will" Will said as he came over to me.

"What is your name? Do you remember anything?" He question me

"My name is Angelina but I hate that name so call me Angel and all i remember is that I was saving my little sister and then black" I responded and got off the bed.

I realized that I was still In my tubing wear that includes a gold sparkly bikini and a blue short sleeve rash guard or surf tee which ever you prefer

"Do you have anything that I can where that isn't bleachy?" I questioned because it was getting annoying that everyone was staring at my body.

Many people say that I have an amazing body, a hour glass figure which comes with doing a lot of gymnastics. Legs that go on for miles and a 32 D chest and a butt that is firmed and shaped like a C.

He handed me some black spandex shorts and an orange t-shirt that most people have on with a Pegasus and camp half-blood on it.

Since he didn't give me any underwear I was forced to keep my bikini on because if i dint you will defiantly know I dint have any on, and trust me it won't end well.

Thankfully I still had my hair ties on my wrist, so i put my still drying hair in a pony tail** ( Dose anyone know why they call it that?)**

When I came out I noticed a girl about 17 that has curly hair like me but blond and by the looks of it has grey eyes. Talking to Will and when they noticed me they pulled me over.

"Angel this is Annabeth she is going to show you to Chiron at the big house" Will introduced us then walked out.

I rolled my eyes

'Typical' I thought, I looked over at Annabeth and saw her walking away from me, I had to run to catch up with her.

"So where are we going?" I wised out

She just ignored me and continued walking

When we finally stopped walking it was by a blue two story Victorian houses with I think is a bronze wind thing on top.

When we entered the house I saw a old man in a wheel chair with a weathered face and Beard,

"Ah Annabeth you brought the new camper hear thank you" he said to her than teared to me

"My name is Chiron and Mr. D should be coming soon, but until he come would you mind telling me about you self?" He rolled to a table and motioned me to sit down.

I shrugged 'what could go wrong?' I asked myself

"Well first can you tell me where am I?" I asked him knowing i should find out where i Am before i give him information.

He laughed "Why you are something clever, you're at Camp Half-Blood" motioning my shirt.

I unfortunately rolled my eyes

"I meant location" I said grouch fully

"Ah well since you said location, Long Island Sound, New York" my eyes winded, I have traveled that fair

"Holy freaking shit!" i yelled though not as loud as the other times

I heard laughing, and when i turned around i noticed Annabeth was still hear

When I calmed down i tuned to Chiron " Sorry for that little outburst, well My name is Angelina Marie though I liked to be called Angel, I'm 14 years old and from New Jersey, and for that little thing. I was tubing with my little step-Sister in Tuckerton, NJ and that's like at the bottom of the state, so I'm a little confused of how I ended up hear" I finished.

Chiron nodded and than a plump guy with shaggy black hair and a beer belly that reminded me of my uncle that had a blog called 'big ugly man doll' (A/N true story), and a horrible Hawaiian shirt on.

"Ah Mr. D how wonderful it is for you to join us" Chiron said "this is our new camper Angelina Marie" Mr. D just glanced at me and went back to the diet coke he has been drinking.

"Ok since you entered our borders i was wondering if you had only one biological parent?' Chiron asked me

I thought that was a really personal question but i answered it anyway

"ya my mom, my dad left when I was born. Why are you asking me this?" i fired back

"This is going to should like we belong in a mental hospital but I'm going to say it any way. Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" he said

" Yep I was at the top of my class" i Said proudly, he just smiled at me warily

"well there all true. The Gods and Goddesses just followed the western civilization and where every there is power. And right know It is in America." Chiron finished **(?)**

"well shit,..OK" my eyes widen than shrugged

Chiron motion Annabeth over to us "Angel this is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena, and she is going to be your guide for the next few days" I stated silent.

When Annabeth and I got up she asked me if i needed and change of clothes and my smart replied is

"well of course if you don't mind having a wet bathing suit chafing agented you?" she just rolled her eyes

We reached over a hill and it looked liked dozen of cabins and they each have there own personality, though the one that captured my eyes was the one that looked like a fishing cabin.

sort of like my shore house. But the strangest thing is a climbing wall that had real lava coming out of it, people fighting and allot of brutal stuff.

I shivered at the thought, the cabin that we are heading looks like a real life Barbie dream house. Still freaked me out. In the inside looked like Victoria secret threw up in hear with lase and pink on everything.

"Piper!" Annabeth called over to a person who looked Indian and had brown uneven hair and cool kaleidoscope eyes.

"Piper this is Angel she needs some new clothes" she motions to me

"Cool is she my new sister?' piper said looking me over. I got severely unconformable Annabeth shook her head no

"sure looks like one" piper said but with one look of my face said other wise

"Piper is the head of the Aphrodite's cabin meaning she's a daughter of her" Annabeth cleared up i nodded my head

In the end i came out with a Victoria's secret everything and piper promest when I got claimed she will fill up my closet with everything .Also I learned that each of the cabins meant a different god of goddess and the people living in them meant there are offspring of that certain god.

When i head a laud bell. I jumped a foot off the ground, the girls just laugh at me.

I arrived at the mess hall, the awesome huge building that had campers everywhere and a huge firepot in the middle.

I spotted Chiron and he motions me to come over to him on the podium . Though when i saw everyone look above me. I was confused, I looked up and saw that there was a holographic trident like the one i was in the water. With hundreds of little synced surrounding it

" All hail Angelina Marie...Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon's and blessed my all!" Chiron said as everyone looked at me.

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for not updating. Blame School and the new standardized test the PARCC. Please give me more ideas and a due date when you want it. Love you sorry for grammar.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Authors note: thanks for hanging in with my PARCC has been a bitch, I promise to update more during the summer.**

***NOT EDITED***

_Review:_

_" All hail Angelina Marie .. Jackson?, Daughter of Poseidon and blessed by all!" Chiron said as everyone looked at me._

Chapter 3:

Angel POV

When Chiron said that i stood there gaping like a gold fish. Pun intended,

"Sister!" I heard from the crowd, thought when I looked closer the speaker was a muscular dark headed boy, around 17.

I was so embarrassed that i could not take it, i took off running towards the bay area.

Somehow I find the water converting. I found a spot in the woods over looking the bay. I sat down against a tree, looking into a distance.

I thought about my family and what they are doing right know.

Probably Kelly is playing in the pool or on her I Pad. My step-dad was most likely on his computer and or cleaning the boat.

My Mom? ya I have no idea what she is doing, she is unpredictable.

My life has not been the most regular one, I was bulled and I have serious trust issues and have been told very stubborn.

I though about how I was in this situation. I mean why would Poseidon have me come here I was a disgrace to my family and why would everyone bless me I'm nothing special.

My train of thought was stopped when I heard a twig snapped and a hand was placed on my shoulder, I flinched away from it.

Turning my head to see the person I realized it was the boy who shouted 'sister'.

"Why did you run away?" he asked me. I Looked at him like he was an alien and shrugged

"I don't like it when people staring at me, it reminds me of bad times" I said softly " And what did you mean when you said sister?"

He looked at me with sad eyes "I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, so that makes you my half sister"

I nodded in understanding and turned back to the water, though i felt Percy's eyes on me. I closed my eyes trying to relax but was interrupted when Percy asked me a question

"So how did you get here?" I turn to him looked him in the eyes noticed it was the same green that the ocean reflected on and told him my story with my sister involved.

Though when I was done, I felt the day catching up on me tiring me out. I softly felt someone picking me up carrying me and putting me in a bed.

**Authors note: thanks for hanging in there while I finished 7th grade. please give me some topics on how the next chapter will go.**


End file.
